


Future Queens

by katherineandchompers (greendaisy)



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Homophobia, technically a genderbend, the gay princess romance we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaisy/pseuds/katherineandchompers
Summary: Princess Lia finds more than she bargained for during her bachelorette party in New York in a beautiful waitress named Riley Singh. She is expected to find a future husband during this upcoming social season. Thankfully, her friends aren’t afraid of bending the rules to offer her the love of a lifetime.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is basically a TRR rewrite of Liam’s “route”, but with a F/F pairing. I’ve added more description, filled holes, and made adjustments as needed but I just want to be clear that a lot of this dialogue is transcribed from the actual book itself and I’m not claiming to have written it.

_Kingdom of Cordonia, Now_

The doors to the grand ballroom of the palace are thrown open, and Riley makes her entrance. She takes a deep breath. “Here we go…”

“You look beautiful, Riley.” Hans’ smile is bittersweet. “The Princess won’t be able to keep her eyes off you.”

“Hah. She might like the way she looks, but when it comes to choosing her future king, he knows who’ll be able to handle ruling at his side,” Oliver interrupts. He always speaks with confidence and, unlike other members of the court, has never bent to referring to the position as ‘future spouse’. Luckily for Riley, she is just fine with taking the title of ‘future king’ too.

“Oliver…may the best person win,” Riley says, giving her most diplomatic smile.

“I’m sure I will.” Just then, a trumpet sounds! The herald announces the Princess’ arrival.

“She’s headed this way…” Hans says. The ballroom is suddenly quiet enough to follow the clicking of Princess Lia’s heels.

“Riley…may I have this dance?” The Princess asks. The way Lia looks at her always makes Riley feel like the only person in the entire room. She can’t help but smile.

“You want to dance with me? I’d love to.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Princess Lia takes her hand and whisks her out onto the dance floor of the grand ballroom. As the orchestra plays, she leads Riley in a waltz around the room, gown swirling as she glides through the steps.

“To think, a few months ago, I didn’t even know the first steps to a waltz,” Riley muses.

“And now, no one would ever know that you weren’t born into this life,” Lia says. For a moment there is pride in her eyes, but the expression falters and she frowns. “I hope you never have cause to regret coming here.”

“Why would you say that?” Things haven’t always been easy, especially being the only woman in the running for the role of ‘future king’, but Riley has never regretted a moment.

“Well, so much has happened, and…” As the song winds down, Princess Lia’s hands linger on Riley’s waist, her eyes searching Riley’s own. “I need to talk to you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s been impossible to get even a moment alone with you these last few days. But I need to know—”

Oliver clears his throat, doing what he does best-- interrupting. “Princess Lia, may I be so bold as to cut in?”

“Oh, of course.” Lia seems startled, like maybe she too forgot anyone else was in the room.

“We’ll…talk later?” Riley asks.

“Yes,” Lia says.

As Oliver and Lia glide away, Riley finds her way off the dance floor…and spots a familiar face.

“Riley.” Drake seems just as surprised to see her as she is to see him.

“Drake. I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“Lia insisted. I guess I should congratulate you.”

“Oh?” Riley doesn’t know what for. She hasn’t won this, not yet. Drake knows that.

“You look exactly like one of them. I guess you are one of them, now. This time tomorrow, you might be the future queen. And then our lives are going to go in very different directions.”

“Drake, if I’m chosen to be the Princess’ bride…you’ll have to start bowing to me.” Riley knows the disdain Drake feels for royalty, but she wants to keep the mood light.

Drake smirks. “Heh. The bowing, I can handle. But I’ll also have to attend your wedding…” His usual snark falls flat as he trails off with real emotion. It takes Riley a second to process the possible meaning behind it. Terrible timing it may be, but she has to know.

“Drake…Are you saying…?”

“Forget it. You know what? I’m happy for you. If anyone deserves to live happily ever after, it’s you, Riley.”

“If I get too cocky, just remind me that the first time we met I was taking out the garbage and waiting tables.” Riley tries to smooth the situation over with another joke, tucking away even more questions for later.

“Feels like so long ago, now. Can’t believe it’s only been a few months.”

“Yeah. But after everything that’s happened, it feels more like _once upon a time…_ ”


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley agrees to go on the adventure of a lifetime with some new, unexpected friends.

**New York, _Once Upon A Time_**

“Just another glamorous New York Saturday night of hauling trash to the dumpster…” Riley laments, heaving a heavy bag over her shoulder. It lands with a slick, crinkling plop.

“It could be worse. There could be—” Daniel’s voice jumps an entire octave – “rats! Riley, help!”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this adorable little mouse family. They’re trying to get by, just like us.” Daniel is Riley’s friend and co-worker. They both work closing shift at a small local dive bar. Riley never needs the help, but Daniel usually tags along on trash duty to avoid the ever-present wrath of their manager. Speak of the devil—the back-door swings open, and their scowling manager pokes his head out the door.

“Hey! Riley, Daniel, quit slacking off over there!” He barks.

“You _told_ us to take out the garbage,” Riley says.

“And now I’m _telling_ you to wait on the bachelorette party that just rolled in. Chop chop!” The manager snaps his fingers twice. 

The previously quiet restaurant is much louder now that the aforementioned bachelorette party is here. _Wait_. Riley swears her manager said _bachelorette_ party. At the front of the restaurant though, there are three _men_ , and none of them look like they are meant to be at the same place.

“Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!” A crisply dressed man in a suit calls out.

“Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it,” says the only man who looks like he might actually belong here.

Daniel looks to Riley, pleading with his best puppy-dog eyes. “Riley, please take this one. I’ve got a date tonight, and I’ll never make it out of here in time…”

“You really want me to take the them?” Riley asks, thinking it over for a moment. They look like a handful but—“I’m on it. The tip will be insane! I’ll have those guys eating out of my hand in no time.” Daniel’s eyes light up.

“You’re the best!”

“Are you two _still_ talking? I’ve seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!” The manager shouts. Riley heads over to the table where the three men sit, talking. Daniel makes the smart choice to dart into the backroom before their manager finds some other task to take up too much of his time.

“Hello, gentlemen. I’ll be taking care of you this evening,” Riley says. She glues on her most charming and helpful smile.

“Waitress, steaks for the table,” declares the third man. His black polo and slacks are still too nice for a place whose menus aren’t even laminated, though his outfit is blazer-free.

“How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?” The man in the suit phrases it as a question, but his tone of voice doesn’t match.

“The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger.” Maybe one of them would notice, if they took the time to look at the single-page menu in front of them.

“Dare I ask for your wine list?” The suited gentleman frowns.

“We’ve got an excellent house red,” Riley offers.

“ _House red?_ ” He sounds deeply offended. Unfortunately, it’s still not enough to rank him in her Top 10 Worst Customers.

“It also comes in white,” Riley says. Seeing the situation starting to get out of hand, the lone casually dressed member of the group takes over the situation.

“We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey…and four deluxe burgers.”

“Four?” Riley asks. The man nods behind her, and Riley turns to see a young woman enter the restaurant. She looks just as out-of-place as the rest of her group, but the only thought Riley has time for is _she’s really cute!_

“Sorry I’m late. Thank you for your patience, Miss…?”

“Uh, Riley.”

“Charmed to make your acquaintance, Riley.” She introduces the group afterward, presenting their names before her own: Tariq, Drake, and Maxwell. The woman’s name is Lia, and Riley knows she won’t be forgetting it anytime soon. She nearly fumbles her words trying to answer back.

“Trust me…the pleasure’s all mine.” _Focus, Riley!_ “It’s nice to meet you. Now let me go put your order in. Be right back!”

* * *

Later that evening, a little after the bar has closed, Riley is finishing up when someone taps her on the shoulder. It’s Lia, just as polite as when she first walked in. “I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you…and apologize. I know we kept you late, and my friends can be…demanding.”

“Demanding? Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Riley assures her. Lia smiles particularly brightly, like this is more relaxed than she is used to being. 

“I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself. If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We’re about to go to a club.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We’re not from around here.” That would explain their voices, fluent in English but with an accent Riley can’t quite place.

“I recommend going…” she could recommend the hottest club in town, but the group didn’t seem like the partying type, especially not Lia, “to a gorgeous secret cove by the beach. Forget the club.”

“You know…that actually sounds perfect. To be honest, I’m getting a little tired of the usual bachelorette party antics. Lead the way!”

“Sure! Let me finish up here, and I’ll meet you out front.” Riley rushes to get through her work and heads back to change. _I am so ready to get out of this uniform,_ she thinks, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

It’s not often she has cute clothes to change into after work, but it’s warm enough that a casual summer dress is more comfortable than her usual after-work clothes this time of year. When Riley steps outside, the rest of the group is waiting for her, open shock on all of their faces.

“Wow,” Drake says.

“Wow?” Riley asks.

“I…almost didn’t recognize you,” he clarifies.

“That uniform wasn’t doing you justice,” Tariq says.

“Yeah, the waitress is _hot_ ,” comes Maxwell’s charming contribution. Lia clears her throat, _loudly_.

“Her name is Riley, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

“Right. Sorry, Riley.” Maxwell scrambles to apologize. “I meant to say, you look lovely. Now let’s get this party going!”

“So she’s our tour guide now?” Drake asks.

“Riley was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favor, so play nice,” Lia says. Riley gathers that this is their usual dynamic, given how unfazed Lia seems about having to scold both Maxwell and Drake.

* * *

A short time later, Riley and the group pile out of the limo at the beach, and the guys head off towards the ocean.

“We should build a bonfire,” Drake suggests. This is the first time Riley has seen him smile since he asked for that bottle of whiskey earlier.

“I’m not doing manual labor,” Tariq says.

“Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to. What I meant was, _I’ll go build a bonfire._ ”

“This place is awesome! _Skinny dipping_!” Maxwell makes a point of drawing out the last sentence. Tariq is the first one to interject this time.

“Keep your pants on, Maxwell.”

“Thank you for bringing us here. I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already,” Lia says, in a polite, indoor voice. 

“I bet you’re used to putting everyone else first,” Riley says.

“And why would you say that?”

“I can tell. I’m good at reading people. Now, forget about your friends. What about _you?_ Do you like it here?”

“I love it.”

“It’s my secret spot, so I’m really trusting you.”

“I’ll do my best to be worthy of that trust,” Lia answers diplomatically, but Riley can tell she means every word. “Though there’s just one problem…How am I supposed to buy you that drink?”

“You’ll think of something.” Riley smirks. “Or maybe you’ll just keep owing me.”

“Fair enough. So what should _we_ do?”

“We should…” Riley looks around the cove to remind herself of the best options, “climb up the cliff!” Lia looks startled that Riley would even think to suggest it, but not unwilling.

“Way up there?” She asks, stalling. Riley isn’t about to let her do that. She takes off for the rock face.

“Try to keep up!” Finding handholds and places for her feet, Riley quickly scales the cliff face. When she finally reaches the top, she grins, panting to catch her breath. “…Did it.” She extends a hand down and helps Lia up.

“Thanks.”

“What do you think?” Riley asks.

“Huh?” Lia may still be…just a little out of breath.

“The view. Worth the climb, right?”

“Oh, definitely.” For a moment, they both look out, watching the moonlight play on the waves below as the wind moves through the clouds. Then Riley shivers.

“Cold?” Lia’s face twists with concern.

“Maybe just a little…” Lia peers back down the cliff face.

“I see that the guys got the bonfire going. Let’s head back down and warm up.”

* * *

Back at the bonfire, Lia’s friends play by the water nearby while the two of them sit together by the fire, appreciating the crackling flames as they warm their hands.

“Tonight’s been quite the adventure…” Lia trails off for a moment, searching for the words. “I never thought my night out on the town would end up like this. You’re really something else, aren’t you?”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Riley beams at her.

“Believe me, it is. Spending time with you tonight has been the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

“I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much.”

“It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here…”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s…well…you’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s my last day here…” Lia pauses, reeling in the emotion in her voice. “I don’t mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelorette party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

“Wait a second, it’s really YOUR bachelorette party?” At this point, Riley had written it off as a joke, or maybe a bad ploy to get free drinks—hah, her manager is far too cheap for that. “You’re pretty flirty for an engaged woman. I don’t think your fiancée would be too happy about that.” Riley knows that’s a bold thing to say, maybe even an act of flirting in itself, but she finds herself doing it anyway.

“That’s the funny thing. I actually don’t know who I’m going to marry yet…only that I’ll have to pick my fiancé by the end of the year.” Strange how, in spoken English, fiancé and fiancée become the same word.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Riley’s eyes go wide.

“The truth is, Riley…I’m the Crown Princess of Cordonia.”

“You’re a princess?” Riley asks. Lia already looks disappointed, and Riley can’t help but try to soothe the frown from her face. She leans closer but doesn’t dare to touch. “This doesn’t change anything. I don’t care what your title is. You’re still the same woman I met earlier this evening…caring, thoughtful…” _Lia really is amazing. How do I tell her that?_ “I’ve seen a lot of customers come and go, but I’ve never seen any woman at their bachelorette party be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night.”

Lia smiles now, though its tentative at first. “You don’t know how rare it is to hear someone say that. You’re the first one, in fact. It seems the more I talk to you, the more I like you, Riley.

It’s strange…I’ve known my whole life that I have to take up the duties of the monarchy. I’ve always wondered how that’s shaped me, who I might’ve been without the crown. You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Riley?”

“What I really want is…to live every day to the fullest. Sure, I’m only waiting tables now, but…I like to make every day an adventure.”

“That’s beautiful, Riley.” A comfortable silence falls between the pair, looking out to the surf. Maxwell, Drake, and Tariq are splashing in the water.

“Got ya, Tariq!” Maxwell shouts.

“I told you, these shoes are leather!” Tariq shuffles his feet in a futile effort to avoid the water. 

“Aw, lighten up, Tariq. You’ve got, what, a hundred pairs?” Drake teases.

“Looks like your friends are having fun,” Riley says.

“Good. I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun. Tomorrow, it’s back to Cordonia for the start of the social season,” Lia says resolutely.

“But it’s not tomorrow yet…”

“What are you suggesting?” There is a little gleam in Lia’s eye that Riley wants to keep sparkling.

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town.”

“Right now? But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed?”

“Oh…right. I forgot how late it’s gotten.” Riley’s disappointment lasts only a moment, and then she’s smiling again, struck by what she hopes is a brilliant plan. “In that case…you’re lucky I can call in a favor.”

Lia’s eyes are wide again. “A favor? And just like that, you can get us on tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?”

“Well, maybe a few favors, actually, but I have some friends who owe me.” Living every day to the fullest has its perks, and that includes a lot of people she knows just well enough to ask for a favor. Riley is also banking that the opportunity to give an actual princess a tour will sweeten the pot. “It won’t be easy, but I know this is important to you, so…let’s go!”

Apparently, her speech is not enough to rally Lia, who is still standing there open-mouthed. “Right now?” she asks, again.

“It’s only getting later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won’t even notice you’re gone.” _Okay, I may be overselling it, just a little. But it will be worth it!_

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.” That makes Lia grin again.

“Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

* * *

Riley and Lia make their way to the docks overlooking the city skyline. “…And here we wait,” Riley announces grandly.

“For?” Lia asks.

“A magical boat I’ve summoned just for you.”

“Not a bad view…” This time, when Riley glances over, Lia isn’t looking at the water. They both quickly turn their gaze back to the water. They both smile.

“Now, I’m dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty.”

“Can’t you guess?”

“You want to see the Statue of Liberty..because you might never come back here.”

“You’re right. Even if I’m ever able to return to New York, it certainly wouldn’t be as a tourist. I have a feeling I’ll regret it if I don’t see the one thing I wished to when we left Cordonia. Knowing I was so close to what I wanted, but I didn’t reach out and grab it.” Lia looks back to Riley for a long moment…then looks away.

“Lia…” Just then, the blast of a horn startles them both! Looking out across the water, they can see a tour boat pulling up! “There’s our ride!”

* * *

A short time later, Riley and Lia are on their own private tour boat headed to the Statue of Liberty.

“Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off,” Lia admits.

“You didn’t think I could pull it off? You just don’t know me very well.”

“You’re right. But I’d like to fix that. You’re fascinating, Riley. Why are you doing this for me?”

“I’m doing this because you seemed like you needed it.” It’s the easiest question Riley has been asked all night.

“That’s…so sweet of you. To be honest, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Really? Come on, you’re a princess. I bet people do things for you all the time.”

“I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no one’s ever seen me as just… _me_. No one’s ever listened to me the way you do. No one’s ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

“Lia…” _Remember, she’s going home tomorrow._ “You mean that crack team at the bachelor party couldn’t pull this off?”

“Heh. They try, but they’ve got nothing on you.” Suddenly, the boat slows and the mists of the harbor part. In the distance, the Statue of Liberty appears.

“So? What do you think?” Riley asks.

“Magnificent. I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.”

“And?” Hopefully now is not the moment Lia decides the Statue of Liberty is a rusted piece of junk.

“And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment, Riley. This feeling…this means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Lia…” _How am I supposed to keep it casual when you say things like that?_ Lia cuts her off before she can say anything else.

“I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart.”

“You can live that way too.”

“If only. My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for Cordonia.”

“Well, we’re not in Cordonia now…” Riley looks up into her eyes as Lia draws close. It’s Riley who takes the plunge in the end, pulling Lia in and kissing her deeply. For a moment, Lia stands frozen in shock again, but she relaxes moments later. Riley can feel the grin on her lips before they pull away. Lia leans her forehead against Riley’s.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I try.”

“I’m glad to have met you, Riley. I’ll never forget this night.”

* * *

The next morning, Riley gets ready for the day. “Last night was fun…but it’s time to face the real world…” Talking to herself is a bad habit she has gotten into since moving out on her own for the first time. “…and that means going back to work.”

She has just made it to the doors of the bar when she hears a familiar voice!

“Riley! Glad I caught you.” It’s Maxwell, and he doesn’t bother to wait for her response before continuing, talking a-mile-a-minute like a businessman trying to rush a phone call. “We’re heading back to Cordonia so Lia can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia.”

“Huh?” _I must have misheard._

“You wouldn’t usually be allowed to join…but I want to sponsor you!”

“Sponsor me?”

“I’m from a noble house, and usually they would select one of their own family members, but we can sponsor anyone we choose. And you’re my pick.”

“You want to sponsor me? Why me? Isn’t she looking for…a husband?”

“ _Technically,”_ Maxwell emphasizes this word heavily, “it says ‘spouse’. But I’m not just doing it for you. I saw how Lia looked at you last night. I’ve never seen her so happy. Honestly? I don’t want her to lose that. We’re kinda crunched for time, though. I’ve got a plane leaving within the hour…”

“Whoa! You’re moving a little fast, don’t you think?”

“No time to waste. The opening Masquerade is tonight! It’s the start of the…uh, I guess you could say, it’s the start of the competition.”

“What do you mean?” _Lia didn’t mention last night that there would be some sort of Love Tournament!_

“There’s a whole horde of handsome, rich, noble men vying to become Cordonia’s next king. And it’s not _just_ about winning the Princess’ hand. You’ve also got to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with her. But I think you’ve got what it takes. You’re witty and charming.”

“Uh, thanks,” Riley says, dumbfounded. She knows this is insane, and Maxwell’s speech doesn’t make her feel any less nervous about being the only woman vying for the Princess’ hand, but her mouth moves on its own. “So…a fancy Masquerade…and what else am I getting myself into?”

“Fun stuff, I promise! You’ll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace… Or, y’know, you can stay here…and go back to your waitressing gig with your crappy boss. That’s probably about as good.” By the end, she can practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Riley thinks back on everything that happened last night. That she said she wanted to live every day to the fullest, and how much she wanted to spend more time with Lia.

“I’m in,” she says. Maxwell does a little hop of excitement.

“Yeah! Go pack your bags. This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime!”


	3. ...Obsessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley doubts her decision on the plane ride to Cordonia...and makes her first appearance in court.

After packing her bags and leaving her New York apartment behind, Riley finds herself on a plane with Maxwell and Drake. For a while, she’s quiet, trying to get a grip on everything that has happened in the last hour. The incredibly plush seats in the private jet are comfortable, but they don’t help with her culture shock. The only flights she has been on until now involve long lines and cramped coach seating. 

The flight is long, though. About an hour and a half in she has her thoughts together enough to ask some questions. 

“Maxwell?” He has his headphones in, bopping along to the music, so it takes multiple tries to get his attention. “Maxwell!” 

“Huh? — yeah?” He pushes off his headphones haphazardly and whirls around to look at her like he’s expecting some sort of emergency until he catches the look on her face.

“Do you really think I have a shot at marrying Lia?” 

“I wouldn’t be flying you all the way to Cordonia if I didn’t!” Maxwell answers enthusiastically. 

“So you think I have a shot of winning a competition for her future husband?” They touched on this outside of the bar, but not to her satisfaction. The consoles above their seats chime, and the ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign comes on above Riley’s chair. The pilot’s smooth voice comes over the speakers to advise they have hit some turbulence. _Backing out of this now wouldn’t exactly be easy._ She buckles herself in for the ride. 

“Well, I am taking a bit of risk, but technically,” Maxwell repeats. “Technically, all the jargon about this stuff says ‘spouse’. I even double-checked last night! And gay marriage was legalized in Cordonia years ago, so the rest of court will probably be too scared to say anything about it outright.” Riley knows as well as any other LGBT person that ‘not outright’ doesn’t mean ‘not at all’. 

“So… your plan is to use ‘straight’ fear to keep me in the competition?” 

“Basically, yeah.” Riley snorts with laughter. This is a very serious, real thing that is happening, and by no means should anything Maxwell has said put her at ease — but it does. “Now, can I go back to my song? This my jam!” 

* * *

“Say ‘goodbye’ to New York and ‘hello’ to Cordonia!” Maxwell announces, several hours later. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” Her earlier apprehension has since given way to excitement. 

“Believe it. We’ll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you’re not ready, the men at court are going to eat you alive,” Drake deadpans. 

“Yeesh, don’t scare her, Drake. You okay, Riley?” Maxwell asks.

“Honestly, THEY should be afraid of ME!” Riley’s overselling it again. ‘Fake it till you make it’, right?

Drake seems pleased with that response. “…Heh. Cocky. You might actually survive.”

“I don’t get why you’re being so grim about this,” Riley says. This is her life being turned upside down, not his. 

“Look, no offense, but I’ve seen people like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, not for the royal family.”

“Riley’s not some crown-chaser,” Maxwell snaps. 

“Drake… I’m different than them. Lia being a princess doesn’t matter at all to me.”

“That’s exactly the kind of naïve thinking that’s going to land you in trouble here,” Drake retorts. 

Just then, the pilot announces the plane’s descent. “Hey, look! You can see Cordonia out the window! Riley, you won’t want to miss this!” 

Just like that, the conversation shuts down. Riley eagerly looks out the plane window, nose touching the glass. The Cordonian countryside hugs the seaside at its edges. It is a country built around its castle, white buildings with red-orange roofs radiate outward from its center intermingled with green trees. 

“That’s Cordonia? It’s like something out of a fairy tale! The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees—”

“If you burst into song, I’m jumping out of this plane.” Drake stops her mid-romantic rambling.

“I’m just saying it’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it? Are you ready?” Maxwell asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

——

One car ride later, Riley steps out onto the grounds of “the Royal Palace. Welcome to your home for the next few months, Riley.” Ever the excellent tour guide, Maxwell gestures appropriately. 

“This is where I’m staying? I didn’t realize I’d be living in the palace!” 

“Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway… including all the gentlemen vying for Liam’s hand.”

“Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later,” Drake deadpans. Maxwell rolls his eyes. “This is my cue to take off. See you around… if you’re lucky.” 

Riley follows Maxwell into the palace, where she climbs the grand staircase, permanently decked in red carpet. 

“So what’s the deal with Drake?” Riley asks. “Why is he so jaded?”

“Oh, don’t mind him. Drake’s never really… fit in.”

“Not used to courtly life?” 

“Definitely not. He’s a commoner. He’s… always been an outsider here. Even if he is Liam’s best friend…” At the top of the stairs, Maxwell turns down a corridor. “Your room’s here in the west wing. In case you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Yeah, an older brother. His official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he’s the heir and I’m the spare. You’ll see him tonight. He’ll be excited to meet you. This is it… Here’s your room!” They step into a lavish guest room with full-length paintings, gilded ceilings, and a bed of fluffy pillows. 

“Wow…” is the only thing Riley can think to say. 

“As a royal guest, you’re spared no luxury…”

“So nothing’s stopping me from jumping on the bed?”

“Only your dignity.”

“Perfect.” Riley runs and jumps onto the bed, sighing happily as she sinks into the mattress. “Ahh… This is so much better than memory foam.”

“I’ll let you settle in before your big debut tonight… I’m sorry, I keep forgetting that you’re not used to this. The first event of the social season is tonight… The Masquerade. Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the gentlemen competing for Lia’s attention will be pulling out all the stops. I’m guessing it’s too much to ask if you’ve got a costume or fancy ballgown in there…”

“I packed _a_ dress.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure, so I’ve made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you’ll find something you like better there! Remember. Tonight is very important. It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else!”

A few minutes later, Riley steps into the palace’s boutique only to bump into a half-naked man holding a dress shirt. “Oh!” he gasps. 

“Eep! Sorry! I didn’t realize someone was already here…” _At least he’s wearing pants._

“No problem. To be honest, I didn’t have an appointment,” the man admits. “I’m Hans, I suppose you’re also here for the Masquerade tonight. Since you’re here and not already dressed, I must assume that you are like me…searching desperately for something to wear.” 

“More or less.”

“The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has the most exquisite gowns.” He pauses and looks down at his bare chest, as if realizing for the first time. “Let me just put my shirt on…” 

Hans pulls on the shirt he was holding and buttons it with ease. He struggles with his necktie, though unable to get the knot right. 

“Need a hand?” Riley asks.

“That would be amazing.” Riley straightens out his tie, and Hans picks up a matching mask and settles it on his face before turning to her, grinning. 

“Thank you. Not many people here are like you…”

“Helpful?”

“Nice.” Hans turns to admire himself in the grand full-length mirror at the front of the boutique. “Ah, this outfit is perfect!” He does a slow spin to show it off. “Now, what about you? One must have a mask for the Masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? You’d look amazing in white. Or there’s also a red one, if you’re feeling more… devilish.” 

“I’ll take a look…” Riley doesn’t have a lot in savings (or checking) like most people her age. Not having to buy her plane ticket here helps, at least. And she is a guest in the royal palace, so food and lodging are free, too. Everyone here is royalty, though. She needs to make a good impression, even if her wallet is already crying at the idea of having to buy multiple expensive gowns.

Riley plays it safe—if purchasing white clothing is ever ‘safe’— by choosing the angel costume. The dress is a floor-length with a slit up the thigh and a low, plunging neckline. A silver filigree mask with a fuzzy white halo acts as the main part of the costume. 

“Heavenly!” Hans declares, pleased enough that Riley doesn’t feel the need to second-guess her decision. 

* * *

That evening, Maxwell meets Riley at the bottom of the main staircase. 

“Nice outfit. You look great,” Maxwell says.

“Thanks.” I hope so. This costs more than my prom dress. He guides her to the doors of the grand ballroom. 

“One other thing I should mention. As soon as you enter, you’ll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced…”

“What is my title?” Riley asks. 

“You don’t really have one, but since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a ‘lady’. Or we could go with your hometown. I guess I should’ve asked before. What’s your last name?”

“Riley Singh.”

“Well, it’s not as classic a name as Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, but it’ll do…”

The doors to the grand ballroom are thrown open, and Riley makes her entrance. The herald announces Maxwell, and then turns to you. 

“Please announce me as Riley Lee of New York.” The herald announces her and she walks into the ballroom. She can feel people watching as she comes in, heads swiveling to examine the new novelty. The swell of attention is short-lived though, people going back to their conversations, or simply averting their eyes to be polite. 

“I’ve got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You’ll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle.”

“Mingle… right… I can do that.” _Probably._ Looking out across the ballroom, Riley sees Drake standing alone…and on the other side, Hans and a group of finely dressed gentlemen. She approaches Drake first, and he nods and gives her a stiff bow. 

“Good evening, my lady,” he says, for once without a hint of sarcasm. 

“So you do have manners.” Riley grins. Drake’s jaw drops, recognizing her voice. 

“… Riley? Is that you?” 

“Yeah. You didn’t recognize me?”

“I… I was caught off-guard. You clean up well.” She is even more pleased with herself when he still sounds astonished. 

“Drake… was that actually a compliment?” Riley teases. 

“Uh, no!” His attempt to cover it up falls flat, but he continues anyway. “Looking the part doesn’t mean you’re going to be welcome here, you know.” 

“Well, you’re as charming as ever.” She frowns. 

“Hah. Compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend.” 

“Drake, everyone here’s been perfectly nice.” Not that she has spoken with many of them yet, but Hans was nice. 

“Sure, to your face. You don’t want to know what they’re probably saying about you behind your back.”

“How can you say that? Aren’t the nobles your friends too?”

“I’m friends with Princess Lia. I’m not here for the rest of them.”

“What about Maxwell? He’s the one sponsoring me,” Riley retorts. Drake’s expression shifts from the usual apathy into anger. She’s pushed a button. 

“Look, you don’t know him like I do. You don’t know any of them like I do.” Then he schools himself back to a neutral expression, though his voice is crisper than usual when he continues. “Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I could use another glass of champagne… Good luck, Riley.”

So, Riley leaves him to it. She walks over to where Hans is standing with the rest of the gentlemen. Her presence as the only gown in a sea of suits draws attention back to her. She thinks she hears her name whispered a couple of times. 

“Hello again. I’m glad to see you made it!” Hans greets her with a smile. 

“Thanks.”

“So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?” 

“The Masquerade is wonderful!” Everything is gorgeous, grand, and glistening. It’s the real-life version of the fantasy her high school prom wanted to live up to.

“I can tell you’re going to enjoy yourself here!” Hans says. “To be honest, it’s very refreshing to be around someone so excited.” 

“Fancy galas are just second nature to you?”

“When you’ve gone to as many as I have, they can lose their charm… unless, of course, you find the right companions!” 

“Ahem! Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal her away,” A gentleman in a purple, feathered mask cuts in. He takes Riley’s arm and pulls her off. 

“Hey!” Riley protests. 

“Forgive me for being forward, but I’ve never seen you here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a point to know all the ladies at court. I’m Sir Oliver Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duke of Lythikos. Riley Singh of New York… Now is that the Singh family from Manhattan… or Brooklyn?”

“I’m my own family, thank you.”

“Well, seeing as you’re the new girl at court, let me give you some advice. When you’re presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him.”

“Really?” _That sounds fake._

“It’s Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. You’re so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise, you’d look completely ridiculous.”

“Thanks…” she says, half-heartedly. Just then, Maxwell rushes back to her side. 

“Princess Lia is here! Ready to see her again?” he asks. Riley looks across the crowded ballroom and there she is… Riley’s stomach does a little flip. Lia looks just the same, and yet somehow infinitely more powerful dressed in a stunning ball gown and giving a professional smile to the entire room. 

“Do you think she’ll be glad to see me?” In hindsight, flying across the country and joining a competition full of men for her hand in marriage after knowing her for one night might seem… obsessive. 

“Only one way to find out… go talk to her.” 


	4. A Sea of Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley discovers that courtly life involves a surprising amount of high-school-style drama.

It’s the night of Masquerade at the palace. Riley has just spotted Princess Lia across the ballroom, standing alongside the King of Cordonia.

“I guess this is it… I’m going to talk to him…” Riley takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. 

“Great. Looks like they’re ready for you,” Maxwell says. “Now I’m going to present you to King Constantine first. You’ll want to make a good first impression on him, so he’ll consider you a worthy match for his son. Then you’ll get your big chance to talk to Lia.”

“Okay, I’ve got it.” Riley nods. Maxwell steers you over to the king, who’s seated on a raise dais. 

“Your Royal Highness, may I present Lady Riley Singh?” Maxwell asks. 

“Of course…” The King looks expectantly at Riley. _I would have seen it on some Buzzfeed article if kissing someone’s shoe was really a custom here. Oliver is trying to mess with me._ She drops into a low curtsy. “Your Highness.” 

King Constantine smiles in approval. “It’s a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia.”

“Thank you.” 

Maxwell escorts Riley away, and she falls in line behind some gentlemen waiting to see the princess. As a new woman in court, and the only woman in a sea of gentlemen, Riley has all eyes on her yet again. This time though, she revels in the attention. _I can do this. I already made a good impression on the king._

“Lord Maxwell, huh?” She teases. Maxwell matches her good mood. 

“That’s my title. You could refer to me as ‘His Lordship’ from now on if you really want.” 

“Eh, I like you better as a Maxwell.”

“Now, look sharp.” The line has shortened, and Riley is nearly in front of Princess Lia once again. “Here’s your big moment! Don’t blow it.”

“I won’t.” That she can say with confidence. Maxwell steps aside. Riley takes a deep breath and steps forward, alone.

“Hello. You’ll have to forgive me, but I don’t think we’ve met…” _Can she really not tell? Is she even out yet?_

“Oh?” Riley asks, trying to play it cool. “And how does a princess greet a beautiful mystery woman?” 

“By accepting a kiss on the hand, I hope?” Lia’s delivery is smooth, professional, but Riley hesitates too long before she takes the hint. Lia is expecting a rejection when Riley finally takes Lia’s hand and brings to her lips. The Princess’ cheeks flush, but she recovers quickly. “Now, I believe I know every other person in this line, so your very presence is baffling me. I can’t stop my mind from racing. Is she a high-ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world? So who are you? What brings you here?”

“You brought me. I think everyone is here for you tonight.”

“In a manner of speaking. But no one’s surprised me yet like this.” _She really doesn’t know._

“You’ll be even more surprised when you figure out the truth.”

“And what is that?” Lia asks. 

“No guesses yet?” Lia stares hard at her for a moment, and then her eyes go wide. 

“Riley…I thought I’d never see you again.” Now Lia’s grinning. 

“So…this is a good surprise, I hope?” Butterflies flutter in Riley’s stomach. 

“The best. But how did you get here?” 

“Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors.” Lia’s jaw drops, and for a second Riley is concerned she’s broken the Crown Princess of Cordonia. 

“Really? That’s amazing! I can’t believe you came all this way for me.” 

“I know we have something special. I want to see what it can be.” 

“I feel the same way.” Princess Lia reaches out and touches Riley’s hand…but after only a moment, her guard clears his throat. Lia’s hand drops back to her side. “We’re not in New York anymore though, Riley. The rules here are different. This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you.”

“That sounds… fun!” _The adventure of a lifetime, just like Maxwell promised._

“I knew you’d be up for the challenge.” Lia smiles again, relieved. “I’m sure you’ll charm them just as you’ve charmed me. Unfortunately, the receiving line isn’t the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next gentleman arrives…”

“In that case, I want to know… how are you holding up?” 

“At a time like this, you’re asking about me?” Lia asks. “That means a lot to me, really. This whole thing…it’s a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting into. The princesses of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why. It doesn’t make it easier, but it’s what I was raised for.” Just then, the next noble gentleman approaches. Lia frowns. “Sorry, our time is up.”

“I understand,” Riley assures her. “We really aren’t in New York anymore, are we?” She will have to keep it together. If she wants a real shot at this, she may have to up her game. 

“No. I hope I’ll see you again later tonight, if you’ll save a dance for me.” Maxwell rejoins Riley as she walks away from the Princess. He smiles. 

“Lia looked really happy to see you,” he says. 

“Yeah, but is that going to be enough? I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time for that. And my brother, Bertrand, and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing.”

“Right.” Riley nods with determination. 

“For now, it’d be a good start to get to know the other courtly gentle—suitors. They’re your competition, but you might be able to make some of them your allies. Bertrand and I are helpful, but the more people you can get on your side the better.”

“I’m on it.” 

* * *

Waving at Maxwell, Riley walks outside to join Oliver, Hans, and the other noble gentlemen as they get drinks from an ornate table display.

“Riley, you were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn’t say that you knew him,” Oliver says. His voice is level, but she can tell he’s annoyed with this development. Good. 

“Oliver…can we go back to how you lied to me about kissing the King’s shoe?” It’s maybe not her most responsible or diplomatic answer, but Riley feels its well-deserved. To her chagrin, Oliver bursts into haughty laughter.

“That was hilarious, wasn’t it? Come now, you can’t begrudge me for a little prank.” _A ‘prank’ that could have cost me my chance with Lia?_ “You are the new girl, after all.” 

“Well, hazing’s over.” Riley glares at him. Oliver’s annoyed expression returns. 

“It’s over when I say it’s over. Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Lia, you don’t really have a chance with her. You might’ve been able to capture her attention when it was just the two of you, but you can’t keep up with the gentlemen here. She needs a husband, one worthy of her status. We’re from the finest families in Europe and we’ve been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a princess. You can’t just waltz in here at the last minute and steal her from us. Kai here is the son of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages…”

A young man with warm brown skin and black hair smiles from beside Oliver. “Le Princess va tomber amoureux de moi,” he says in perfect French. Riley doesn’t need to speak the language to know what it means. Her only language skills are the bits and pieces she can remember from high school French class. Oliver was banking on that. He was right, too. That makes Riley’s blood boil. 

“Pennington can track his lineage back through six hundred years of royalty,” Oliver continues. Another man in a navy-blue tailored suit stands a little taller beside Oliver. 

“It’s an honor to represent my people here,” he says. 

“Even Hans’ been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction,” Oliver says. 

Hans raises an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks?” 

“But if anyone’s got the inside track with Princess Lia, it’s you, Oliver. You’ve known him his entire life,” Pennington points out. 

“It’s true. We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends…” Oliver keeps his expression neutral, but Riley can feel the smug satisfaction coming from him. “Before her older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Lia and I would be married one day. I’ve got no intention of losing her to one of you. No offense.”

“Wait a second… I can’t believe Lia would be friends with you.” _Oliver has been nothing but cruel this entire time. Lia is better than that._

“That just shows how much you don’t know about her… and about me.” Oliver huffs.

“Oliver can be quite charming when he wants to be,” Kai says.

“You’re just not very likely to see it,” snipes Pennington. Oliver smiles, pleased with their quick defense. 

“Don’t worry, gentlemen. I’m sure little Riley will learn her place here, eventually.” His smile turns threatening, and his expression suddenly turns dark, “or else I’ll make her life a living hell.”

“And what, exactly, do you think my _place_ is here?” Riley asks bitterly. 

“Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what? Probably above Hans. Though I’m surprised Hans’ here at all after what I heard about his last attempt at an engagement.”

“Oliver!” Hans exclaims. 

“Well, we all know that your family will throw you at any available bachelorette as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder… but, honestly, it’s a bit much to expect that Princess Lia is going to accept ‘damaged goods’.” Oliver is unfazed and Hans’ face turns bright red. 

“I… I need to… excuse me.” Hans pushes past everyone, but Riley catches him right before he goes inside.

“Hans, wait… I’ll go with you,” Riley says.

“That’s awfully sweet, but… I’ll… I’ll be fine.” He shakes his head and walks through the doors to the palace. Riley turns to Oliver. 

“Men like him shouldn’t bother being here if they can’t handle the truth…” Oliver says, expression carefully neutral. Riley has at least learned one thing from him: a poker face is a useful tool in the royal court. She will try to make good use of that information. 

“Oliver, you’re acting like a child, not a king. If this is how you behave, I wouldn’t trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom.” 

“I… You can’t…” Oliver fidgets with his collar, trying to quell his shock. 

“I just did,” Riley says. “If you’ll excuse me… I’m going after Hans.” Riley rushes after Hans, who speed walks down the hall into a room. She finds him in his bedroom, tears running down his face. Hans startles when Riley opens the door. He wipes quickly at his eyes but it only makes them redder. 

“Riley, what are you doing here?” Hans asks. 

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Riley answers. 

“That’s…” he trails off, speechless, “that’s so kind of you. Thank you.” 

“It was the least I could do.” 

“I know I shouldn’t let Oliver bother me. You probably think I’m making a fool of myself.” 

“I think you’re being…human,” Riley says. “I mean, you’d have to be a robot not to let Oliver get under your skin when he talks to you like that.” 

“Heh. I guess you’re right.” Oliver gives her a half-hearted laugh. “The real problem is… Oliver is right. Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But only a few weeks before the wedding, the bride pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match. They’ve all but thrown me into this competition. I thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past… but it looks like the rumors have followed me here.” 

“Hans… who cares about your past? You’re here now. You might as well make the most of it,” Riley says. _I know I am._

“You’re right,” Hans agrees. “I just wish Oliver wouldn’t have said that in front of everyone…”

“At the heart of it, I think we both know why Oliver singled you out.”

“Why?”

“Oliver bullies you because you’re his biggest threat. Look at yourself! You’re handsome, well-composed, compassionate, articulate… all the things that Oliver isn’t.” 

“I don’t know. He is kind of gorgeous,” Hans points out. Riley holds back a snicker. It takes a lot of trust for a man to admit something like that. 

“Okay, maybe I’ll give him that one, but you’re clearly a front-runner for the Princess’ choice. It’s no wonder Oliver’s threatened by you.” 

“But you’re not.” 

“I’m not like Oliver.” 

“Well, Riley, I see that I’ve found myself in your debt already.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Riley makes a non-committal gesture that reads more ‘American’ than ‘American Royalty’. 

“On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character. I won’t forget this…” Hans wipes at his face and tries out a smile. “I must look a mess…”

“Nothing a splash of cold water won’t fix…or maybe a cold washcloth. Wouldn’t want to get your suit wet.” Hans nods and takes a moment in the en suite bathroom to get himself cleaned up. 

“Ready to go back?” Riley asks when he returns. He looks much better. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

As Riley steps back into the ballroom, she hears the opening strains of a waltz begin to play, and Maxwell runs up to her. 

“Riley, there you are! The last dance is starting up, and I think you and Lia deserve this one,” he says. Riley turns to see Lia talking to Pennington. 

“… and of course, you’re looking stunning tonight…” It looks like he’s working up the nerve to ask her to dance. 

“It might be a little rude to cut in but—” Maxwell doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. 

“Say no more… I know what to do.” Riley grins. 


End file.
